Twilight, new moon
by MyraV
Summary: This is the alternative ending of the book New Moon.


**Twilight New Moon**

 **Alternative ending**

Bella sits on the back of Jacob's motorcycle, while she get a call from Alice. "Hello, Alice" says Bella with a surprised voice and puts Alice on loudspeaker. "Oh my god Bella, are you alive? Go to your house right know, leave a message for Charlie and take a taxi directly to the airport, go to check-in desk number 22, there is a ticket for you towards Italy, I'll see you in Italy, just trust me Bella, please." Bella, who was still in shock about the conversation, looked at Jacob not knowing what to do. Jacob says: "Bella, I will not aloud you to go there by yourself, unless you accept me to come with you." Bella doesn't hesitate his offer and nods. They split their ways back home and agree that they meet again at the airport.

Bella and Jacob arrived in Italy and are sitting in the car with Alice. Bella says: "So Alice, what was so important to have me here all the way from Forks to Italy?".

"Bella, Edward is know at the castle of the Volturi Guard were he is about to commit suicide over about half an hour, because I saw that you jumped of a cliff, and died… He is going to show himself for the crowd!

Knowing that if Edward is going to show his bare skin to the crowd, the Volturi will kill him because of exposing himself and that is violating the laws of Vampires. Bella is starting to get nervous now and thinks that she would lose control about the situation. Alice is riding as fast as she can while saying: "Bella, I know you can stop him from wanting to do this stupid decision, if we arrive in Volterra, run to a big castle with a red flag hanging from the highest point from the tower." Jacob and Bella nodded and save the details in their mind.

Once Alice, Bella and Jacob arrived in Volterra, were it seemed to have a holiday. They couldn't continue to ride through the city, so Bella and Jacob decided to jump out of the car and run with all their speed to the castle. Bella and Jacob looked everywhere around them, searching for a castle or a red flag. "There, to the left!" shouts Jacob. Bella sees in a distant a man standing in front of a big castle. First she is not sure, but when she run closer to the castle, she sees a face just like Edward. "Jacob, I think I see Edward standing right there", she says as she gasps. They are now so close to Edward, but Bella already sees that he takes off his shirt and want to take his first step into the sunlight.

NOOOOOO!, screams Bella as she jump and pushes Edward back into the shadows.

Edward couldn't believe his own eyes. Is Bella really standing in front of me? And how did she get here? So many question that Edward would like answers about it, but Bella is already comforting him in her arms. "Everything is going to be alright Edward, I'm right here, don't do this ever again, promise me?

Edward is still amazed by the whole situation, but says: "Bella I thought that you were dead", and I know I left you, but I couldn't imagine a world without you, please forgive me for this."

Jacob, who is standing there with his head turned to the side because he don't want to see Edward and Bella together, noticed that someone is about to ruin this very moment, it's Jane.

"Well well, what a brave girlfriend you have there Edward, I think it will be nice to introduce her to the Volturi Guard", says Jane. Edward who doesn't want that to happen at all, but nevertheless obey her and said: "yes Jane, maybe that is a good idea". "Then were are we waiting for, shall we?" said Jane with a wicked grin on her face. Jacob who wasn't invited decided to just walk along with the others, because he didn't trust Jane at all.

Bella, Edward and Jacob are following Jane through the corridors of the castle. Jane opens a big wooden door which leads to the great hall. The Volturi Guard are looking critical to the three guests that just arrived in their territory. Aro immediately gives Bella an intense glance and doesn't give attention to Edward or Jacob. Aro walks toward Bella and grabs her hand. Aro has the ability to see someones thought at that moment, but that didn't work with Bella. Aro took a step back with a surprised face. Jane can't believe her eyes and tries out her ability on Bella. Jane looked Bella right in the eyes expecting to see her falls on the ground from the pain Jane is sending her, but that didn't work out as well. "Amazing", said Aro with a happy face.

The Volturi guard are very surprised, and Aro says: "Bella, you're such a special human and I would really like to spare you from death because you know a lot about the vampire secrets, I wonder if you want to join us?"

"No, I would never join the Volturi guard", says Bella without any doubt. The Volturi members didn't expect that answer and started to look furious and run towards Bella.

Jacob screams: "BELLA, WATCH OUT! And jumps in front of Bella to protect her, while changing into a werewolf. Everyone is in shock, because of the fact that Jacob changed into a werewolf and nobody noticed that he is one. Nobody knew that Jacob has the ability to hide his scent for vampires. Jacob let's everyone steps back and scared them off. Alice suddenly burst in the great hall and says:" Edward, come with me now, believe me just come."

Edward gives Alice a questioning look and says: "No, I can't leave Bella here, just go Alice,

I will protect Bella."

"Edward please, it will kill you", says Alice, but Edward didn't listen to her anymore so she decided to run off while tears are dropping from her face.

The members of the Volturi guard were about to attack Bella, but Edward stopped them. Edward started a fight with the members. Jacob took his chance at this point and walked towards Bella. He looked right in her eyes and send a message to her by telepathic communication. Jacob says: "Bella I'm very sorry for this and you will never forgive me, but I do this for your and my sake, you will forget all of this, I promise." Jacob use all his power to do such thing and slowly is Bella changing into a werewolf. Edward tried to stop Jacob, but he noticed it too late. Bella turned around and ran towards the Volturi members. She kills them one by one, while they fight with all their power to kill Bella, with no effect. She kills them very quickly and now their all laying lifeless on the marble floor.

Edward is standing shocked behind Bella, who is turned into a big hairy werewolf. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Edward looks deep in Bella's eyes to arouse sympathy, but Bella has no mercy. Jacob just turned Bella into a heartless and fearless beast that would kill any vampire that is facing her. Bella walks toward Edward and he kneels down in front of her with his face down looking to the ground and said: "Bella, whatever you're going to do, I'll still love you for the rest of my life." Bella growled and picks Edward up and places him between her big jaws and throws Edward with all her power into the big chandelier.

Edward completely burned down and finished his leftovers of ash on the ground.

In the meanwhile, Bella has changed back into a human, still tired and in shock of what just happened, but with no feelings besides that at all, because all of her love is now dedicated to her beloved one, Jacob.


End file.
